Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a trailing arm, a carrier, and an assist arm of a vehicle and, more particularly, to an apparatus for coupling a trailing arm, which can prevent release of a fastening member and improve stiffness without a mounting part for mounting an assist arm onto the trailing arm and a carrier.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a rear wheel of a vehicle is provided with a carrier rotatably supporting the wheel, a trailing arm extending along a longitudinal direction of a vehicle and connected to a vehicle body and the carrier at both ends thereof, and a lower arm extending along a horizontal direction of a vehicle such that one end thereof is connected to a vehicle body and the other end thereof is coupled to the carrier by a bolt and a nut. The trailing arm and the lower arm facilitate a bump and a rebound of a vehicle and belong to a rear suspension of a vehicle. In the rear suspension, a variation in wheel camber is allowed with organic connection among an upper arm, the lower arm, an assist arm, and the trailing arm.
In such a conventional suspension of a vehicle, when a brake force is applied to a wheel, a longitudinal force acts on the carrier. The force applied to the carrier is loaded onto a connection part between one end of the trailing arm and the carrier. Thus, there is a need for a sufficient bolt-nut fastening force to resist the force applied to the connection part. In this case, it can be accomplished by increasing the size and number of the bolts and nuts, but an increase in weight and cost will occur.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.